The Fault In Our Powers
by SkatingDJ
Summary: FAULT IN OUR STARS AU. Rapunzel is depressed at the loss of her love and her hair. But her depressing story is about to change forever when a new spirit named Jack Frost attends Control Group one day. Love sparks between the two and they go on an unforgettable adventure together. They're inseparable... or are they? (I own nothing. T for romance, language) !HIATUS!
1. Jack Frost the Damn Sexy Boy

**Hi Everyone:)**

**SkatingDJ here. Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I just got back from Chicago and watched Skate America! (ice skating) I was there in the stands rooting for Haven Denny and Brandon Fraizer the pair team. They got second! I skate with them everyday so... AND my friggin school made me JUST do THREE FRIGGIN TESTS IN A ROW (like over 50 questions (ok not too bad)) all due and no one thought I could do it BUT I DID AND I GOT A PASS. IN YO FACES!**

**Yes, this is a new story XD I promise I will do my others but I really want to do this. So here it is, The Fault in Our Powers! OKAY EVERYONE, YOU MUST READ THIS. IT IS IMPORTANT AND IT WILL SAVE SOME RAVING ETC: I DO NOT SUPPORT JACKX ANYTHING! I do not support Jackx anyone! I don't support, JackxRapunzel, JackxElsa, JackxTooth... etc! CORRECT, this is a JackxRapunzel BUT that does not mean I support it! I'm doing it because it is cute:3 (Heck I might do some stories based on JackxElsa or JackxTooth later) So that should solve any confusion. This is an AU based on the Fault in Our Stars book by John Green. Just to solve some more confusion, here are the characters:**

**Jack Frost - Augustus Waters**

**Rapunzel - Hazel Grace**

**Hiccup - Isaac**

**Merida – Kaitlin**

**Once-ler – that twelve year old kid who had leukemia **

**Elsa - Lida (I will bring her up a little more than in the FIOS)**

**Stoick - Patrick**

**Anna - Anna! (In Imperial Affliction)**

**Mavis - Jackie **

**Peter Van... ? **

**You should know I am in the middle of the book so these characters might change and whatnot and more characters will be present! Even though I know the ending. PLOT: Now, it is called the Fault In Our Powers because in this story, instead of cancer, it's powers. Battle scars, depressed from fighting, mental scars from fighting, trouble controlling powers etc. And obviously Flynn is dead. This story is Rapunzel's POV. And don't mind the cover image of Rapunzel with long hair (Spoiler: cuz it ain't comin' back! It was just a good pic) Quotes will be used. **

**But I am beyond excited to start this new story! So without further a due! Let us begin chapter 1!**

* * *

><p>Hi, my name is Rapunzel. I am a 18 year old girl. I live with my real mother and father in Corona, in a castle. I'm the princess. I read, I have friends, my parents are kind, I'm treated nicely, I am nice (I hope) and... that's it. That's it for the goodness in my life. I know right? You were probably expecting a fancy fairy tale since I live a perfect life. Holy shit are you wrong.<p>

I am deeply depressed. I only read one book over and over and over again, it's called the _Imperial Affliction. _Sure, the castle has a library but I read all the books already when I first came here with Eug- oh yeah! Here I am, on my bed, wallowing in grief of Eugene Fitzhurbert who was probably my husband-to-be. He was so fantastic. He helped me find my true mother. Wow, I just said that like it was nothing. He saved me by cutting my hair, and my powers. And we didn't even kiss. Got close, TWICE, but NOPE! BTW Pascal died recently. That totally helped. But back to the book, (since I can't stand to think about _him_), it is not so much the book itself I enjoy, it's the author. Just the way he wrote it, it totally explained my life.

Because of my depressed state, mom, Queen Primrose, enrolled me into Control Group. For people like me who have special abilities. I'm considered one of the most unfortunate since I don't have any powers any more and suffering from grief from my loss of my ability and my love. It's supposed to be encouraging but it's freaking depressing. It's not helping the least bit. Lately, my depression has been unbearable and I've been trying to ditch the CG as much as possible. Hard to do since my mom is POS (parent(s) over shoulder) 24 7. Super, freaking, annoying as hell.

The entrance to the CG is no place for a princess if I do say so myself. Quite frankly, it's no place for anyone. We enter an old, small shop that sells jewelry and enter a secret door under the floorboards that leads to an empty, spooky, cold, dark room made of limestone. On the floor is a rug, decorated with the Moon. We all sit in the rug so we are in "Man in Moon's center, Light" and eat cake. Little cakes like scones that are sugar coated with a filling in the middle. Stoick, the CG leader ALWAYS begins with the usual every day bullshit and then tells us for the a millionth freaking time (I think as much as I read my book) how he lost his foot to a bear. It got infected and they said it would spread and infect his entire body, thus, death. It didn't. He lived. Huzzah! "Just like we all will" Total lie.

We would go around the circle, introducing ourselves like this: Name. Age. Power/Emotional/Scar. How you are doing. This is what I always say when it's my turn, "Hi, I'm Rapunzel. I'm 18. I _used _to have a boyfriend and 70 feet of magical blonde hair with healing powers. I am doing okay." I'm doing anything but okay as you all know. After that, would would share the details of our powers/emotions/scars.

Along with me, another unfortunate boy is Hiccup. He lives a little ways from here but uses a dragon to get here. Pretty cool. But it's not his dragon. It died whilst trying to save him in a fire in this epic battle. The dragon was successful in keeping the boy alive (while again taking it's own, the dragon was a Nightfury and named Toothless, Hiccup shared) but not his left foot. In a couple weeks, they were going to cut it off. Hiccup was drowning in his own tears of the loss of his foot and dragon. He still had his foot but it was useless. He said he might as well get it cut off now to get it over with. I like him. He knows what it feels like to lose something desperately important. I pity him, like a pity myself.

* * *

><p>After a few weeks though, I began to strongly declining to go to CG. I had long arguments with my mom about going:<p>

Me: "I absolutely refuse to go to Control Group!"

Mom: "(sigh) You know, a side effect of depression is an disinterest of activities, sweetie."

Me: "Let me sleep, sleep is an activity! I read it in a book."

Mom: "You can't interact in sleep, love."

Me: "In dreams."

Mom: "You say you never have dreams."

Me: Crap she's right. "(pout)"

Mom: "After all you've been through Rapunzel! Being cooped up in a tower all your life. You need to go outside, make friends, live your life!"

Me: Some life. "Ugh, please mom!"

Mom: "You are going to Control Group."

Me: "UUUGGGGG."

Mom: "Rapunzel, you deserve a life."

Whelp! That shut me up. It's not that she's not right. I do need to live my life. And I'm living. I can breath. I drink water and eat food (occasionally). That qualifies for living. I read which makes me smart. I sleep a lot which is good for my body. I would say that I'm living a healthy, well life if you ask me. No, not happy. But you don't need to be happy to live. Chew on that.

**x.x.x.x.x.**

The horse lead carriage pulled to a stop as my body jolted forward in the carriage. I adjusted my pink, old, worn dress and tightened my corset. I twiddled my short, thick, brown hair, looking at it with despair. Anything just to kill time.

"You need a hand milady?" The coach asked me extending his hand after he opened the door without a knock. How rude. I don't care if I'm being a brat.

"No thank you, sir." I said kindly. (As a matter of fact)

"Yessum." The coach bowed and returned to the front.

I exited the carriage in a labor manor. I shuffled to the entrance of the gift shop as the buggy clopped off with my mom hollering, "I love you! Make friends!" But I'm pretty sure the buggy will drop her off around the corner where I can't see and then she will walk around the shopping area just so she can stay as close to me as she can.

"I love you to." I mumbled in return. _Even though your a big pain in the ass. _I entered the shop and grabbed a little cake and placed it on a napkin, decorated with our town's symbol, the sun. Quite a contrast to worshiping the moon. I entered the secret room and plopped down on the rug, but something felt totally wrong.

_A boy was staring at me. _

Never seen him before. Hair as white as snow. He looked around my age. Who knows? With all these magical people in the world. Next to him was some sort of tall piece of wood like a Shepard's staff. The boy wore some tan colored jeans, a leather belt, no shoes, and one hell of a sexy royal blue sweatshirt with lovely decorations of frost. Not to mention he had dazzling crystal blue eyes. His pale hands (OMG was he pale. Frosty) were stuffed in his pockets and his shoulders were slumped in a way to die for.

I bashfully looked away. My cheeks becoming a tanning saloon. Previously in the buggy, I had fiddled with my clothes to kill time, now I was fiddling with them for a purpose. To look good (for once). My pink dress was old and tatty and a bit wrinkly and mucky. Small too. Good thing was is that I did not wear shoes either. I became super conscious of my corset as I laced it even tighter in the back. I began to stroke my brown hair that was a pixie and very uneven and 'sliced'. You try cutting your hair in one swift motion with a mirror shard. I never paid any attention to my hair, I considered it a burden. Furthermore, I had chubby cheeks and huge bulging eyes. Mother Gothel was right about one thing.

After I had beautified myself to the best of my capability, I stole a glance back at the boy. He was still, cold locked staring at me. Speaking of which, somehow this boy was radiating freezing cold air. No joke. So weird. Who the hell was he? But damn, I'll just say it. He was hot. I know that is way ironic but it's better than sexy. Too cool to be sexy but to hot to be called sexy or even cool. Damn. The last time I felt like this was with Eugene.

The rest of the CG came filing in with all the unlucky teenagers like me. Then Stoick came in and gave us the same spiel. I returned my attention to the boy midway- he was still staring at me. I finally decided to stare back. I have never heard of these eye staring contests before but it seemed like I was holding one up... and I was determined to win it. After a long battle, the boy chuckled and looked down with a slight grin. His white bangs bobbing before his eyes. He looked back up as I raised my eyebrows with a smirk. _I win._

Stoick's voice had drowned out during my epic battle, but now he was starting the sharing round with Hiccup. "Hiccup! Perhaps you'd like to share first? I know you're going through a very rough time. Trust me, I would know." Stoick stated flatly with a wink. As if it was something special that his student was loosing a foot just like him. Both left in that matter.

Hiccup sighed and stood up, wobbling on one foot. "Hey, I'm Hiccup. I'm fifteen. It looks like my foots going to get chopped off in a couple weeks so I will have a prosthetic leg. I know it's not that bad compared to all of us but having your foot in pain all the time... _love it." _Hiccup rolled his eyes sarcastically. "But my girlfriend Astrid does help and friends like Jack Frost." Hiccup grinned and looked at the boy with no name.

Stoick shook his head with despair. Proving to everyone that he felt the pain Hiccup was going to endure. Rest assured that no one was pitying him though. "We're here for you, Hiccup." Stoick began to clap as we all did as well. "We're here for you Hiccup." We chanted.

Up next came Once-ler. He was tall and lanky. Thick black hair, baby blue eyes with a green top hat to go with his attire: a green leather tail suit with the same color and material gloves, red sunglasses, jet black pants, and snazzy shoes with a fancy pocket watch. He told his sad story of how he made a dreadful mistake, thus destroying the world as he knew it, loosing his family, friends and business. Now he has nothing. "Hi, I'm Once-ler. I am 18. I made a mistake that ruined my life. I am doing fine." It occurred to me that everyone addresses to each other that they are "okay" or "fine" even though we are all not.

Then came up Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She's 21. Not a teenager. You see, our group ranges from 15 to 18 year old's so Miss Elsa here doesn't qualify. But she states that she has had a rough time with her powers the past year so Stoick accepts her into our Group. She had trouble controlling her ice powers ever since she was little when she accidentally hurt her little sister. Since then, she had trouble. When the time came for her coronation, she lost it. Her sister rescued her whilst the fact that Elsa accidentally froze her heart. And then it has a happy ending where the answer to controlling her powers was "love."

"Hi everyone, I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I'm 21. I _used _to have _soooo _much trouble controlling my ice powers but now I can control them! I say I am _strong." _Elsa said confidentially.

Let me admit this too, Elsa is sexy. She's got lovely ghostly-blonde hair tied into a side braid with snowflakes entwined into it. Magenta eye shadow to compliment her glorious blue eyes and her flashy lashes with rich red and full lips and a nice shaped face. A beautiful, gorgeous gown made of ice with a thin ice cloak trailing behind her decorated with snowflakes. Her dress glittered with tiny, sparkling ice plates on her torso (I'm sure to attract everyone's attention to her boobs which are well endow) and the skirt separates at knee level to show off her legs and to highlight the indent of her hips. She has one lovely figure. Not to mention her wonderful high heels made of ice.

In my perspective: she's a goody goody, phony, cheesy, boasting, perfect, sexy little Queen. And I'm totally not comfortable with a lady who controls ice and has a reputation of hurting her sister on the verge of killing her... TWICE. I'm sure she is kind and all but damn is she attractive and full of herself. Oh yeah, she's stealing glimpses of Jack Frost too. Who does she think she is!? And-wha! Did she just-! She just blew a kiss to Jack and winked! UGH... I'm not jealous.

There were a few others before they got to him. He smirked when it was his turn. OMG that smirk, WOAH. "Hi, I'm Jack Frost the Spirit of Winter. I am 318 years old, technically 18. I, like Elsa, had trouble controlling my powers but that was a while ago. But I am here today at Stoick's request." Jack said in a mellow, cute, charming, to die for, and damn sexy voice. Elsa batted her thick lashes furiously while I scowled, holding back a giggle behind my lips. Everyone whooped at the thought of having a teenager who controlled the season Winter and was 318 years old.

Then it was my turn. "Hi, I'm Rapunzel. I'm 18 years old. I _used _to have a boyfriend and 70 feet of magical blonde hair with healing powers. I am doing okay." I said in a robotic voice as I said the exact same thing for over a billion freaking times by now.

The class the talked about other things such as their lost hopes, high hopes, being strong (Elsa), death, fears, and all that jazz. Jack and I had not said a word until Stoick intended it for Jack.

"Frost! Why don't you share your fears with the class?" Stoick cheered.

"My fears?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Stoick replied.

Jack looked up and pouted his lips for a second. "I fear quite a lot of things. But I would have to say fire." He shrugged. Everyone chuckled.

"Fire?" Stoick said surprisingly.

"Fire! Yes, fire!" Jack spat back. I didn't blame him, it was pretty obvious. Even if I wasn't made out of snow and ice, burning is not how I want to go.

"Would anyone else like to share anything? Just anything?" Stoick asked as he scanned the room.

An emotion bubbled within me and eventually found the surface. I tentatively raised my hand. Everyone including Stoick gawked at me for I was not the one to bring up a conversation.

"Rapunzel! Yes, please! Do tell!" Stoick exclaimed.

I got up from the rug and clasped my hands in front of my stomach and held my posture, the way princesses do when they are about to give an eloquent speech you know. My best friend Merida taught me. "There will be a time for all of us..." I began, captivating everyone's attention. "when we feel dead inside. When all our dreams, hopes, wishes and happiness is gone. I know for you all it is already gone. From losses of limbs to loved ones. And whether it's fears, such as burning to death," I eyed Jack. "we just gotta pull through. No matter if we do poorly at it or not." I scanned the room. That sentence was directed mostly at Elsa and myself.

Everyone raised their eyebrows and applauded. I smiled and sat back down, my eyes fell upon Jack who had a genuine smile. "My Moon are you something else." He said.

Jack and I didn't say a word after that. After the session was over, Stoick wished us all the best of luck with our lives. It sounded so wrong. After that we all did this 'hug ceremony'. Awkward. It was supposed to make us all feel better. But alas, it made us all feel worse. As if these hugs were our last. I made it back up to the floor of the gift shop when Jack Frost ran into me. I breathed out slowly, I saw my breath. The room got super cold all of a sudden. I slowly looked up. He was no more than an inch or so taller than me.

"What's your name?" He asked.

I pushed a lock of my hair behind one of my ears and sighed. Are we seriously doing this? "Rapunzel." I stated blandly.

"No, your full name." He ordered.

"Um... Rapunzel Fitzherbert." I quacked. I didn't really have a last name come to think of it. I didn't know my parent's, I don't think they have one! Everyone addresses them as 'Queen/King' then their first name. Like me. But who's real name is "Princess Rapunzel?" Seriously. And I guess it's appropriate since Eugene was my husband-to-be. Jack was about to say more when Hiccup limped over.

"One second." Jack said. He turned to Hiccup. "Ooh. That was a boo."

"I told you, I'm a wimp." Hiccup moaned.

Jack leaned in to Hiccup and said in a hushed voice, "No one's as good as her, ya know?" He winked. Thinking that I didn't here as he was referring to me.

"She's a natural." Hiccup said in a low key voice.

"Ooh! Tell Rapunzel about your checkup!" Jack sang.

Hiccup sighed. "So I got checked up this morning at Gobber's. I work in the blacksmith with him. I told him that I didn't want to lose my foot even though the prosthetic Gobber was making me looked pretty sick. I said I would rather hobble around all my life than loose a foot. You don't see it, but it ails Stoick to walk. Still! But this is what Gobber said: "Oh come on lad, it's not so much what you look like on the outside, it's whats on the inside that counts!" WHAT THE HELL GOBS!?" Hiccup screamed as he took a bunch of rapid breaths, his chest heaving.

"I think I'm gonna try to loose a foot to meet this sore looser." I goofed.

Hiccup nodded side to side, rolling his eyes. "Good luck." He chortled. "Anyways, I'll be off. Astrid's waiting for me." With that, Hiccup speed-limped away.

Jack returned to our conversation. "Ha. You know how I'm a Guardian, child of Man In Moon. Ha! It's so funny now that _I'm in his center!" _He laughed a damn sexy snicker.

I scoffed, "Literally."

"Literally!" He screeched happily before his laugh died. His sapphire blue eyes adjusted on my lime green eyes as he stared at them day dreamy like. It was making my eyes water.

"What?" I finally snapped out of the trance. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Because you are beautiful. I enjoy looking at beautiful people... girls. I know I must sound like a pervert but in all my life, 318 years, you are the most beautiful girl I've set my eyes on." He cooed.

_OMG. _I kind of giggled, coughed, chortled, sighed at the same time. After I recuperated, I looked at him with dead on eyes. "I'm not beautiful."

"Like the girl from _Fault In Our Stars. Hazel Grace. _Gorgeous eyes, perfect smile, and one bad ass pixie. You are like her. And I like that style... _a lot. _One of my believers showed the movie to me, _Pippa. _My first believer, _Jamie's _girlfriend."

_Movie? _I have heard of these _movies _but I have never seen one. It is said to be entertaining and quite addictive. "Never seen it." I said, referring to a movie in general.

"Really?" Jack says disbelievingly with a smirk. "Super cute pixie hair girl with cancer falls in love with a boy and they have a really entertaining relationship surprisingly... but in the end-" I cut off Jack's spoiling, blabbing mouth.

"Don't spoil it!" I snapped. Even though I was talking about movies in general.

"You should see it." He said.

"I'll look it up." I replied.

"No. With me. At Pippa's house. Now. I'm sure she won't mind." Jack said matter-of-fact like.

I came to a dead standstill. We seemed to have been walking out of the shop while we were talking. Huh. I didn't notice. _Now! I barely know him! _"I barely know you Jack Frost. You could probably freeze me to death at your hearts content." I retorted. That comment nipped him on the nose.

Jack's face contorted with hurt for the briefest moment before he shrugged it off. "That could be true, Rapunzel." He said slyly with a smirk.

That's when I noticed mom wasn't at the curb. Unusual since she was always spot on when it came to me. I peered around looking for her when I found something else: a girl a little shorter than me with one bad ass hairstyle and outfit aggressively kiss Hiccup who was helplessly pinned to a wall. I assume that this was Astrid. She had dirty blonde hair tied into a braid with a couple locks hugging her cheeks with spare bangs dangling over one of her baby blue eyes. A baby blue T shirt with metal shoulder pads and a thick ruby red skirt with metal studs decorated all over it and warm fuzzy boots. She was hot. She would be a damned stripper if you had the proper background. Fire would be sweet.

'Always' they whispered to each other as their kisses got more intense.

"What's with the 'always'" I asked Jack.

"You know: _always love each other, always remember each other, always be there for each other. _List goes on..." Jack's voice drowned out as the both of us just stood their like stalkers watching a young couple have sex in public. No clue which is more inappropriate.

One of Hiccup's delicated hands made it's way to one of Astrid's dragon eggs (her boobs) as Hiccup began pawing at his like a puppy and massaging it like a bag of sand. I wonder if that felt good. I instinctively raised a hand to my small breast. _Ouch. _Manly touch perhaps?

"I think Hiccup's hurting her 'dragon egg'." I said flatly.

"Mm." Jack nodded with lips pursed. "Don't know whether he's making her reach a pleasurable climax or performing a breast cancer test." Jack said queerly. He walked a few steps forward and with one swish of his magical staff, froze a squirrel still. It fell over with the tinkle sound effect.

I gasped. I love animals. OMG things were going great until! GRR! _"_OMG_ seriously! _Not cool!-" I paused and then corrected myself, "Yes, cool as in cold but most certainly not nice! My Moon you just ruined _the whole darn thing!" _I ranted and raved, my voice becoming as squeaky as a mouse.

"What _'whole thing'_?" Jack asked innocently as he looked away from the frozen creature.

"Yes!" I screeched. "Some super sexy guy takes affection in a not-so-sexy-girl and everything's going swell until you just killed an innocent creature! I happen to love animals!" I became flustered and stormed off to the buggy that held my mom in it. It had be waiting there for like, five whole minutes.

I slouched in my seat, severely disappointed in Jack. Rage boiled within my stomach. Never had I felt this before. There were no words to describe it. And it was going so well! I can't believe he would do such a thing! I was going to roll up my window and flex the curtains forward when Jack hovered to the window and looked at me straight in the eye.

"You know they only die if they freeze to death. I've never frozen an animal to death. They're just paralyzed. Nothing harmful or painful the least bit. It's amusing!" Jack cocked his head back to the squirrel who shook off the ice and scampered away unharmed.

I laughed halfheartedly and sighed, shaking my head with a goofy grin on my face before I looked into his eyes. I turned to my mom. "I'm going to Jack's Frost's friend's house to watch a movie. Have fun!"

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Chapter 1! I hope you like my references: the actual FIOS movie, Astrid and the fire background XD Tell me if you want me to make it shorter cause this IS LONG. So tell me if you want me to chop the length of the chapters. Tell me if you want to see more of Elsa or you want me to change a roll, and by all means give me opinions for characters!:) Constructive criticism is always welcome. So I thank everyone for reading this and I hoped you enjoy it. PLEASE PLEASE leave a review and give me your inputs from the questions above! Thanks again!:) Gotta go now! (I should be in bed) <strong>

**Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	2. The Fault In Our Stars

**Hi, I'm back!:) So sorry it took a while, I have been very busy with school and my sport while posting some other stories. (make sure to check those out!;)) And another thing: OH MY GOD WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE YOU GUYS!?XD I know it was only 3 reviews but they were the most touching, heart-warming, awesome reviews EVER! Thank you SO much!:D But enough of my rambling, let's begin chapter 2!:) **

**A/N: HTTYD Riders of Berk "air mail" reference! please DO NOT pay attention to the time of day and season cause it might change and whatever I don't know XD And I KNOW that Control Group is a _weekly _thing but I needed a reason as to why Pippa is out of school and- JUST READ IT XD**

**WARNING: THERE IS A FIOS SPOILER SO I WILL SAY "SPOILER" IN THIS STORY SO SKIP IT IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE STORY! Well dang, this whole freaking story is a spoiler since it's the story!XP you get my warning. **

* * *

><p>Change of plans, Jack Frost has decided to show me his home. A lake. (I don't know whether to be sarcastically excited or pitifully sorrow)<p>

The ride to Jack's lake was horrific and more than terrifying. One mistake and I could be falling to my doom. I asked Jack how we planned to get there and was confused when he said by air. I guess I forgot that the Spirit of Winter can fly. Right now, we were brushing past the fluffy clouds, the misty substance watering my eyes. I pray Jack can see just fine. I was clutching onto him for dear life as he held me bridal style. The boy was holding onto his staff at the same time as it was the source to his powers. I double pray that he can hold onto both me and the staff for the trip.

The ride could have been more enjoyable. Jack claimed that it wasn't _him _flying but it was the _wind _making him fly which (of course, duh) explains why we feel like a feather in the breeze. I could feel it, Jack was exceptionally strong for his skinny physique and must be only 50-60 pounds. I'm like, 100. My friends told me I should gain a few pounds but I objected for many reasons, I just added another. The wind was just playing with us like a rag doll, tossing us in her care. Careless Wind. Best excuse ever.

"My staff is used to control wind and ice. Without it, I can't do anything. I don't have flying powers, it's the wind." Jack said to me for the fourth time. "I swear to MIM that I'm not doing it."

"Uh-huh." Was all I was able to say through my tight lips. They had been pursed for the whole trip.

"Don't worry, I won't drop you..." Jack said but with a hint of doubt. I shot him a death glare but he only smirked. "I said don't worry! Even if I do, I'll catch you!" He said with confidence.

I shuddered. That would still not be a pleasant sensation. I'd rather not experience it at all. I clenched my eyes tight for the rest of the trip. Sure, other people may have had this experience to die for, (literally) but I'm more of an indoor girl and falling to my death is not how I want to go.

After a nail-biting, hair-pulling, teeth-clenching, tense-muscle_ing, _(I know that's not a word but I think you all get the point, I shall continue now) we began to descend to the ground in a state called Pennsylvania in a town called Burgess into a neighborhood full of houses and backyards. Jack lowered us to the edge of a forest. He then jogged (I have an extreme lack of exercise so I had a little trouble keeping up) through a little patch of the thick trees before we wound up at a lake. A frozen one... it was spring!

"Tada!" He said as he perched himself on a rock.

I looked around. It was a lake. There was nothing else except rocks, dirt, grass and... frozen lake. What about people, interaction? Somewhere to sleep? The necessities? "So, you lived here for..." I said, probably a good few years, ten at the most. The Spirit of Winter must have many homes since he travels the world a lot and probably bunks at other spirit's places.

"300 years, all my life in fact." He said flatly.

I cringed. Pity swallowed every inch of my body. "Why?" Was all I was able to ask. I inched my way onto the rock he was sitting on.

He shrugged. "Well, I'm Jack Frost. Bringer of the cold, death, hunger and many other unforgivable things... I never mean any of it. I mean, I should be alone." He said as I could hear a croak in his voice as he eyes became glass slates for the briefest moment before he shook his head, clearing his expression. "That's my sad story. But what about your story?"

I scoffed. "I told you all earlier: I used to have 70 feet of magic-"

"No, no, no." Jack cut me off. "Your real story. About you."

"Well," I began and sighed. I really didn't want to tell him but he told me his so he deserves to know (a part of his at least) "My mom was sick when she had me so they used a magic flower to heal her, so when I was born, I had magic blonde hair with healing powers. But that night, a lady kidnapped me and locked me up in a tower where I learned that she was my mother and that I was to heal her so she would stay young forever. My boyfriend-to-be, Eugene, helped me see the lanterns I had been dying to see in person my whole life. During all this, I found out that my mother was the real enemy. She captured me again and used me as bait..." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "to lure Eugene so she could-" I let out a choked sob, unable to control my emotions. "She stabbed Eugene and he cut my hair in order to save me!" I began to cry harder.

Out of the corner of my blurry eyes, I could see Jack look at me with sorrow and pity. The next thing he did made me stop crying. He leaned in and gave me a hug. It was surprisingly warm.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

I only nodded. To shocked to say anything. After he released me, I could see guilt taking the form of water in his crystal blue eyes. He turned at me and smiled almost as if saying, _I'm sorry for asking but everything's okay now. _I smiled back, _it's okay. _But then he grinned.

"So! What do you like to do? Hobbies I mean." He said, his voice becoming normal. (normal I mean freaking sexy)

Damn you depression. I cussed. The only hobby I enjoy (more like experienced) is sleeping, then reading. But who reads a story about a girl with depression and dies from it in the end? But I'll give it a whirl. "Um... _An Imperial Affliction. _It's a book."

"I'm not one for reading but what's it about? Epic battles?" He asked eagerly.

I giggled. "No."

"Fun stuff?" Was his second guess.

"Eh..." I giggled halfheartedly. Shit, this is so not going to be the story for him. Crap.

Jack rolled his eyes sarcastically. "So you are making me read a boring book with a boring title that doesn't even contain the slightest bit of fun... ah well. I'll read it, but only if you read this. It's pretty epic, I think you'll like it. It's a whole series consisting of seven books." Jack then rummaged in a snow bank and pulled out a wet book and handed it to me. What else does that boy keep in snow banks?

"_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone." _I read.

"Great! Now off to Pippa's!" Jack shouted abruptly, taking my hand and leading me away from home.

He went into the street and directed me to a second story white house,(which looked just like the rest of them) swishing his staff about even though it was spring. He knocked on the door with his staff.

"Shouldn't she be in..." I paused, what was it called? Oh right! "school?" I do not understand exactly what school is but I know the children of my kingdom go to it. It seems like a place where they learn things, it seems quite fascinating. I would love to go quite honestly but my depression takes over.

Jack scoffed and chuckled like a teenager. "Pixie," He said, referring to my hair style. "Do you even know what day it is?" He turned to me with one hand on his hip and his head tilted to the side with a smirk plastered on his face. OMG he's so hot... I'll never stop saying that will I? (sigh)

I pursed my lips as I entwined my fingers and feat together while my eyes looked around at anything besides Jack. What I do when I am nervous or embarrassed. Because of my depression, I really have no concept of time because I don't care. Damn, damn, damn you depression. "No..." I said slowly, my lips curving perfectly to each note that left my lips.

"It's Saturday, Pixie!" Jack screeched, snapping me out of my matrix mode. "There is no school on Saturday and her parents are away for the weekend. The babysitter is a no-good teenager and sits at the table texting 24-7, the sitter doesn't give a damn about anything. Oh, and Jamie will be here!" Jack cheered bouncing on his toes.

A small girl (yet tall for her age) opened the door slowly and quietly, she had a cheery smile on her face as her eyes lit up. She had peachy skin and rosy cheeks. Her hair was reddish-brown and she had chocolate brown eyes. She wore a green button down shirt with short jeans and white flip flops. Most extraordinarily is that she wore a white beanie, even though it had to be in the high 70's or possibly 80's out here.

"Jack!" The girl said as loud as she dared, she then turned behind her and called out, "Jamie!" in a loud whisper.

A boy came tip-toeing to the doorway. He had a brown mop as hair and chocolate brown eyes like the girl except he had a hint of hazel. If you were to put it more in character, more like a hint of caramel. He wore a brown t-shirt and worn out jeans with a pair of sketchers on his feat.

"Hiya Jamie!" Jack said rather loudly.

The boy and girl shushed him, raising their tiny index fingers to their puckered lips. "The sitter!" The girl said.

"Why, what's wrong? I thought she never gave a toss about anything." Jack said.

Pippa groaned. "I was assigned homework this weekend and I'm supposed to be in my room doing it. No friends, no fun, no coming out of my room... nada!" The girl said with hand gestures.

"I had to climb the water pipe along her window so she wouldn't risk it." The boy spoke. "By the way Jack, why didn't you just fly in? Save us some trouble for crying out loud!"

"I've got a guest." Jack said before turning to me, I waved at the young children.

The two kids snickered. "Ooh..." They both said. "Jackie's gotta girlfriend! Jackie's gotta girlfriend!" They sang.

A touch of cherry red tinted Jack's cheeks. I didn't know he could blush so colorfully, let alone blush. "She's not my girlfriend!" He roared as a gentle wind picked around our group, the children stopped playing. "I invited her over to see that movie Pippa attempted to show me earlier this month. The romance one about cancer? The Fault in Our Something..."

The girl smile as she jumped up and down. "You want to see it!? Great! I love that movie! Don't you Jamie?" She said excitedly.

Jamie moaned and rolled his eyes, he was not one for romance. "Romance, yes, of course..." He said sarcastically. "I can't _believe_ you want to see a _romance_ movie Jack..." Jamie paused before a mischievous grin came to his face with a glint in his eye, "Unless she _is _your girlfriend and this is a _date _and all-"

Jack shoved the two kids inside, cutting off Jamie entirely. "Excuse me? You're one to talk about girlfriend..." Jack hissed with mischief as he knew Jamie had a crush on Pippa and vice versa. That shut the boy up.

We all tiptoed upstairs and dare not make a sound. We quietly shut Pippa's door as she headed for the closet while Jack sat on the girl's bed while Jamie slopped in a bean bag chair. I looked at the girl's room. It was a lilac purple with stars decorated on her ceiling. Everything in her room was a dark blue including her bed and other furniture except her desk which was wood. I began to love the room already. It reminded me of mine in the tower, decorated with stars.

Pippa grunted as she wheeled out a TV. "I-I smuggled this TV from the b-basement. I'm not s-supposed to have it b-but it's worth it!" She huffed when she finally got it in place. She whipped out a CD and inserted it into the player.

* * *

><p>The movie was about a girl with cancer and she had a serious state of depression, (why is depression everywhere!? Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn... forget it) she goes to this supporting group and she end up meeting this hot boy. Their relationship takes some twists and turns but they fall in love with each other. <strong>SPOILER: <strong>But on there trip to see the author of Hazel's favorite author, Gus's cancer returns and he dies. **(end of spoiler) **It was a very typical story yet it had it's own hilarious and beautiful twists. It was decent. Don't know if I actually enjoyed it 100 percent but it wasn't the worst. What I really wanted to know was why on earth were two young kids watching a movie like this...

"Sooooo good, right?" Pippa said once the credits began.

Jack and Jamie shook their heads solemnly. I think deep down the two enjoyed the movie as I did, but their _dudes _so they can't under any circumstance enjoy a romance movie. I shook my head with them but a little more so as not to hurt the girl's feelings.

I glanced at my watch. 9:00 was when CG started, 10:00 – 10:30 it ended, we arrived at Jack's lake at 11:15, then we were at Pippa's at 12:00 where we at lunch for an hour (enchiladas, yum. Not hazelnut soup but it was tasty) and then the movie lasted for two hours so now it was four, I should be heading back home for dinner or my parents will send 1,000 guards to find me and murder Jack.

"Jack, I've gotta go." I said, hate making this lovely day end.

"Oh come on!" He whined sarcastically (I freaking swear in his world, saying things sarcastically is an art), "Little longer?" He pleaded with his blue puppy dog eyes.

I scowled sarcastically, (see!? It's rubbing off on me too!) "Do you want the castle guards to kill you?" I said putting my hands on my hips and batted my eyelashes.

"Hello? Do you know who you're talking to? I can take 'em all down with a swish of my staff!" He said triumphantly.

"Jack!" I shouted sternly at him.

"Alright, alright woman!" He said raising his hands surrender like. With one swift motion, he scooped me up and pranced off the window and bounded towards the pink sky. "See ya later, Jamie!" He called back to the kids who were waving goodbye.

This time, the wind let us cruise smoothly beneath the clouds, allowing us to watch the beautiful sunset over the horizon. After a little while, it occurred to me that the wind was making the ride as romantic as possible. I could here the Wind giggling in my ears as she tickled my hair and danced around us. It was wondrous.

The ride ended all to soon as Jack landed softly to the ground at the palace's gate entrance.

"It's been really nice to meet your acquaintance, Ms. Fitzherburt." Jack said as he bowed his head, making his bangs bob over his eyes.

"Ditto Mr. Frost." I said and gave a quick curtsy.

"Can I drop by your window tomorrow?" He said with a wink.

"Patience Camillian," The expression is actually, _Patience Grasshopper, _but I say _Camillian _ in honor of Pascal. "you don't want to seem over eager." I said as sexually slow as I could with a roll of my shoulder.

"That's why I said tomorrow. I would like to spend time with you tonight but I have to wait _all night and much of tomorrow." _He complained. I scoffed folding my arms. "I'm _serious." _He said by giving me a very (literally) icy glare.

"You don't even now me, Jack! I'll send you an air mail once I finish this first book. I'm a fast reader." I assured him. Hiccup lended our kingdom some Terrible Terror dragons for means of lettering. It has proven to be useful.

"Yeah, but you don't know where exactly my lake is." He said with a sneer, the corner of his lip twitching upwards.

I delicately tapped my fingers on the rim of the book as I gave him a mischievous grin. "I suspect you wrote it in the book."

Jack raised my hand and gently kissed it, never keeping his eyes off mine. After his surprisingly warm and tender lips left me hand, he said with a smirk, "And you say we don't know each other."

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter two everyone! I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry there wasn't as much insight on Rapunzel's thoughts as last chapter but I promise I'll do better on chapter 3. So please make sure to leave a review as it helps me a ton, check out my other stories as I appreciate your support, and have a good day! Bye! Peace!<strong>

**-SkatingDJ**


	3. Merida & Mavis

**Hi everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update, I go in a pattern with my stories (I have like over 5 to tend to) and this story takes a lot of work since I'm always having to look at the book. I also kinda ditched the fios for a week to read Maximum Ride... OMG THAT BOOK IS AMAZING!XD highly highly highly recommend it! So awesome! But now I'm back and committed to writing this chapter:) And Happy Be-lated Thanksgiving!:) Hope you ate lots! **

**OMG IM SO DONE HERE. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST A WRITER COULD ASK FOR!X'D omg I'm like crying over here!:'D Thank you all SO MUCH for all the support! Wow! You guys are the best ever:) I'm so glad you like it! **

**A/N: I am attempting to write Merida's accent, only a little. Not overboard but just a few obvious things. (Yes! Merida!) Enjoy! NO I AM NOT A MERIDAXHANS SHIPPER!:( I just needed a guy for the line... **

**WARNING: HARRY POTTER CHAMBER OF SECRETS SPOILERS. Sex mention & language **

* * *

><p>I stayed up later than I normally do that night reading <em>Harry Potter the Sorcerer's Stone. <em>It wasn't an _Imperial Affliction _but it was pretty good. I'm not fond of fantasies since my life has been a big one (ironically) but I guess that's the reason why I don't like them. But this one was an exception. It made me smile to think of that magic school. It was like real life except magic. I seriously didn't know why it was such a big hit since it was practically reality except a crazy amount of made up magic poured into it. I guess kids like fantasizing and like thinking of life as a fairy tale. I sure don't, but this book was decent.

I got up pretty late the next morning and was pretty shocked to see my mother standing over me. She has this thing where she never wakes me up since she thinks it would remind me of that evil witch waking me up every morning in that one-room tower. Ridiculous, I know. Primrose has her quirks.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty! It's almost ten!" My mother said in a sing-song voice as she pulled back my curtains to the balcony.

I shunned away from the light and squinted at the day. Sunny. Not my favorite weather (lately) but it wasn't horrible the lest bit. My cropped brunette hair was tousled like a nest on my head and my T-shirt was frumpy. I nestled myself under the covers a little more, not ready to begin the day quite yet. "I was up late reading." I reasoned.

"Must be some book." Mom glided over to my nightstand and examined the novel. She cocked her head to the side and examined it some more. "Did the boy give it to you?" She asked as she looked at me with squinted eyes.

I smirked, trying to be like Jack. "By _it, _do you mean herpes?" I said on a less funnier note than I had wished. My skin hadn't been in the best shape lately, I wasn't joking entirely. Must have been Jack's freezing body temperature and air, so yes, he did give me herpes.

"You're too much!" Mother scoffed, "The book, Rapunzel... I mean the book."

"Yeah, he gave me the book." I shrugged and rubbed my eyes.

"I can tell you like him." Mother said seductively with a roll of her shoulder, she curled her lips into a smirk-smile and batted her lashes as her eyes gleamed in the morning sun. I hope I adopt that trait soon, it's helpful and damn sexy. "I knew Control Group would be worth the while!" She surmised with a swish of her hips as she tossed her head to the side (making her smooth and creamy brown hair waft to the side) with one finger pointed in the air. Mother was in her forty's but she still had one sexy sex drive still going on.

I scoffed and sarcastically rolled my eyes with a giggle. "Mo-om!" I whined like a kid. "Did you just go shopping around the jewelry store?"

"Yes!" She said triumphantly. I sulked and put a grouchy pout on my face. "I bought some lovely traded silk..." She paused, "TIME TO FACE THE DAY, MY PRINCESS! CLASS AS WELL TODAY!" She cheered loudly, causing me to freak and make my ears ring, it came out of no where... ugh! She threw the covers off me and put her hands on her still-nice-shaped hips.

I looked at her, my eyelids half open with annoyance. "Mom." I groaned, "Tired. Sleep. Read. Alone. Goodbye." I flopped back down and buried my face into a pillow, trying to act like I wasn't suffocating.

"Rapunzel!" Mother snapped teasingly as she tossed my pillow aside and grasped me by the shoulders and shook me so I throttled back and forth. It took me some time before I could only see one Primrose, not like, four. "Don't you know what day it is!?" She practically squealed.

"Um..." _It's Saturday, Pixie! _Jack's voice rang in my head from yesterday, so today must be Sunday! Get on my level! I'm smart. "Sunday."

"Yes! Sunday!" Mom leaned in as if she were waiting for me to continue and finish the sentence. I just pursed my lips and raised my eyebrows. "Oh, don't tell me you forgot what day it is Rapunzel!"

"W-what?" What's so special about today again? It was nagging the back of my mind.

"YOUR COMING HOME DAY!" Mom screamed as I almost fell off the bed with a startle.

That's right! It was the day when I came home! _Oh, right, it was the day when I came home. What a lovely holiday. _It's not like I want to celebrate or remember that day the least bit. Of course I'm happy to be home but it also came with some bad memories as well. I didn't want to talk about it. "Ooohhhhh..." Was all I was able to say.

Since mom was the queen, she was very much into celebrations, I could totally see it: cake, decorations, a full banging party with people, and other horrors I don't even want to think about. I hope mom doesn't do this sort of crap to me today. "Happy Home-Coming Day to me..." I sang low key with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"What do you want to do on your very special day, sweetie?" Mom sat on my bed very lady like.

I hid a slight grin. "After class, come home and read all day in my bed alone?" I asked with an adorable grin. I'm still in the cute and adorable stage of life, I haven't gotten into the sexy and hot part yet. I wonder if I have a part like that in my life. It made me cringe to think that I didn't. Heck, _mom _was sexier that me.

Mom pondered and tapped her chin with a perfectly manicured index finger. "Why don't you hit the shopping plaza with Merida or something?"

Merida was my best friend (my only friend except Jack Frost and my mother and father). She too was a princess and lived in a castle (she lived in Scotland, a little beyond the woods, (the woods where my tower was) a long trip but her black stallion made it a breeze) but she didn't have the hardships of depression or loosing a loved one. Her adventure was a fairy tale. And I think that's what separates us in our relationship because she knows she has an easier life than me. Whatever, going to see her lit up my emotions. "That sounds like a good idea!" I jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom, "I'll send Merida an Air Mail when I'm ready. I'll go with her after class."

"Is it still cool to go to the plaza?" Mom asked.

I snickered under my breath, Jack popped into my head. "Oh mother, you don't know what cool is..."

* * *

><p>I sent a Terrible Terror to Scotland with a letter attached to it's claws. I eased myself into a bath full of popping pink bubbles and red rose petals. It kinda dozed off and when I woke up, I was all wrinkly. The water had cooled but I felt refreshed and smelled like rose petals. I attended school with the little kids and aced the class which was English, my favorite. You see, earlier I said I didn't go to school, which is true, I am just a standby-er to watch over the kids but I'm secretly studying, that's why I call it <em>class<em>. Mom doesn't care. When I got back to my room in the castle, a Terrible Terror was waiting for me.

I unhooked the scroll of parchment from the Terror's claws as it purred when I tickled it's chin. I unrolled the paper.

_Great. Happy Home-Coming Rapunzel! 3:32 hit the plaza? _

Since Merida was a princess, her life was very busy and down to the minute. She was loved and known by all and didn't have a depression problem so she was very active and didn't have too much free time whereas my life _is _free time. I responded:

_Okay, great! I be at the cupcake stand! See you there! _

I dressed myself in an outdoor yellow gown (no shoes) and hailed a buggy to take me to the plaza. I finished _the Sorcerer's Stone _on the way and tucked it in Eugene's knapsack which I claimed. It had proven to be useful today. The buggy dropped me off at the bookstore as I gracefully exited the carriage and went inside to trade _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, _the second of the series. I exited the shop with my new book in my bag as I had exchanged it for the first novel and headed to the cupcake booth.

I bought a lemon cupcake with pink frosting (it was my favorite) and bought Merida a chocolate cupcake with red frosting. She couldn't stress enough how much she liked chocolate. Hmm, Eugene's favorite was a vanilla cupcake with yellow frosting. I softly grinned when I thought of him. But something was making my thoughts about him blurry, I don;t know why but what scared me the most is that I wasn't fighting it. Huh.

I sat down on a picnic table, saving a seat for Merida and opened my new book. The little red-head girls who do my hair when I feel like it were playing hopscotch, double dutch, and ring-around-the-Rosie. (Parents, do not teach your kid(s) this song) They did it over and over again without getting tired or their giggles of playfulness ceasing to exist. It reminded me of Jack's playful chuckle and his boasting of his repetitiveness of firing a snowball with speed and accuracy. I laughed to myself and began to read, ignoring mom spying on me from the food court.

Soon, I heard the clop of horses hooves (huge hooves for the clops were enough to crack stone) and a few cries from surprised citizens. It was 3:32 on the dot! I looked up and grinned mischievously. That's how I always greeted her for some reason. There in the flesh was Merida Dunbroch, Princess of Scotland riding her mighty black stallion, Angus. She wore her own gown she made (not her blue royal one with sequence) with black slippers. She jumped off and rushed over to me and gave me a bear hug. My entire upper body was consumed by red, frizzy hair "Burnett!" Merida always addressed me by that name in her thick Scottish accent.

"Hey frizz-ball." I said halfheartedly, gagging out strands of red hair from my mouth. _Disgusting. _

Merida saw this and began to chortle and snort. She wasn't the least bit lady like but after her main adventure (she shared with me when I first met her, it's called "the Tail (yes, tail not tale) of Mother Bear) with Mother Bear, she had changed. But she still kept her old ways.

"How ye doin'?" She asked as she slumped down her her seat and whammed her elbows on the table. Yep, still the classic tomboy Merida.

"I'm good." I fibbed (as always), "How about you?"

Merida scoffed, tossing her head back. "Och! I don't even know any more!" She complained, her accent visible in the "o's" as she tugged on her hair and buried her head into her arms that were on the table. Now she was only red hair. But her head pipped up as her mop of red hair flew back, she sniffed the air as her turquoise eyes fell upon the chocolate cupcake. "Mine?" She asked eagerly.

"Yeah." I slid over the cupcake.

Merida raised it to her nose and sniffed it, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she sighed. She looked at the cake with sweet eyes before she dove right in and chomped on it like a vicious carnivorous beat. She gulped and downed the cake in no more than four or five seconds. Frosting licked her nose as she now looked like Santa Clause's reindeer named Rudolph (Jack informed me).

Merida licked her fingers before she continued with a full mouth, "But ye know... I've been around the village and some boys have caught my eyes. Sure, I ain't ready to be betrothed yet but what about you?" Of course she wasn't ready to marry yet, she was only a teenager... like fourteen of fifteen and she just went through Mother Bear's trouble to _not _get married.

I ignored my request and got interested in Merida's possible love life. "Ooh, anybody that looks good looking?" I pinned a lock behind my ear and raised one eyebrow.

"Eh, well there's this guy called Hans. He's charmin' but he's too royal. Our cute relationship won't go on for long I tell ya!" She yanked on her hair again and then scoffed once more. Must be a Scottish thing. "But enough of me! What about you? What's goin' on in Punzieworld?"

I really really wanted to tell her about Jack but I bit my tongue. Merida was the last person to go to or talk to about relationships. I'm extremely surprised she allowed herself to get into one. "Nothing I guess." I fibbed again. That's gotta be my talent, _fibbing. _

"How's ye uh... _condition _goin'?" Merida asked tentatively, referring to my depression.

"Okay, I guess." I forced a strained smile and rubbed my left arm.

"Ah, the out of doors! Makes any gal feel _alive!" _Merida squealed. I bet if Merida had the choice between living in a castle or in the woods, it would be the woods in a heartbeat. I love nature, the birds, the grass, the critters and trees, but I still prefer my room.

"What is earth is _that?" _Merida scrunched her nose as she pointed to the book. She had never seen Rapunzel read such an interesting book.

"It's fantasy and pretty decent. It's a series." I stopped right there, or else this would become a frosty conversation.

Merida smiled and raised me up to my feet. "Nice goin' at it Burnett." She winked. "Wanna shop?"

* * *

><p>We went to a shoe store and Merida suggested finding the most comfortable yet strongest there. It was stupid since she never really did exercise which required strength in the shoe, she just did horse back riding. I just sat down and watched, it was going to be a long time. Merida was very picky about her fashion choices. I looked at one and felt it, it was smooth and soft and very strong "Merida" vibe to it.<p>

"Ooh, these would look fabulous..." I said with dreamy eyes as I held up the shoes to her.

Merida's face twisted as she puckered her lips. "Yes, well- but..." _but they aren't strong enough for horseback riding which is ludicrous since I'm not even using my feat._

I let out a groan. "Merida, you've got to be the only one in the world, that I know at least, who needs incredibly strong shoes for horseback riding! No good use girl!" I tossed the shoes to the side... onto the heaping pile of other comfy yet weak and strong yet un-comfy shoes. She slipped them on anyway in courtesy of me and walked down the isle, her skirt swishing to and fro.

She had a straight face on until her eyes lit up when she saw a pair of cute, pink high heeled sandals. "Oh me god Punzie, these are so cute! I mean I would just die but what about you?"

I assured her that I would sooner die as well. I could feel myself zoning out of where I was entirely and found myself having to pull myself back to reality. I was growing tired and felt like opening _the Chamber of Secrets _reading always made me feel better but it would be considered rude so I blankly watched Merida try on different pairs of shoes and asking for my input. I blabbered something that sounded important about the shoe and ended up buying a pair of outdoor slippers myself.

Merida bought three pairs and offered to hit the next shop.

"Um, no... sorry. I just feel a little tired." I said in a croaky voice. _Holy shit I'm tired from sitting and doing absolutely nothing. _

"Alrighty then." Merida swiped me in for a quick hug and raced to her horse. She jumped on a table (startling a few teacups and napkins) and pounced on her horse. She kicked it and it reared and bucked before galloping off, Merida waved goodbye to me until she was no more than a black speck.

But I didn't leave. I forced my legs to work for just a little longer as I trudged over to the bench next to the lemonade stand. It was in the shade and pretty hidden, no one would bother me or see me.

I wanted to go home and sleep, that sounded nice, but it was my mom. I love my mom to no end, I truly do (I'd be a cruel human being if I didn't appreciate her after not knowing her for my life) but her over protectiveness of me has become more of a burden and annoyance than safety gear. I love Merida with all my heart, she's my best friend... my bff I guess. But their was one thing separating us from being the bff's that we could be... my condition. My depression and losses have separated me from Merida as my story had a sad ending while hers had a happy one. We never really think about it, but it's true. It's what separates me from everyone as a matter of fact. It only depresses me even further that I'll never be normal.

Right now though it was me and Harry Potter as I read his adventures in the castle of magic. I liked Harry Potter, he didn't have much of a role (I mean personality wise cause of course he has a role in the story) but the adventures and mishaps _kept happening. _Someone else had been petrified before the other petrified person's reasoning was discovered. I have never read a book like this before. _Fantasy fiction. _I liked it.

**(Spoilers! Read if you want) **But nearing the end of the book, things weren't looking up for Harry _at all. _Hermoine had been petrified since she was a "muggle". Why do the smart ones have it hard? Luckily, Harry found a crumpled piece of paper in Hermoine's hand. It had the key to who was petrifying the students, _a Basalisk. _Harry and Ron with their phony Dark-Arts professor (dashing Gildoroy Lockheart) open the Chamber of Secrets (it was in the abandoned Moaning-Mertle's bathroom, duh) and find themselves in the sewer. Harry and Ron get separated by a heaping pile of rubble, (cause by Lockheart who just lost his memory... dumbo) Harry kept going and met up with the younger version of Lord Voldemort. Voldemort sent his Basalisk after Harry. Harry had just killed the beast but it stabbed him with one of his poison teeth. **(End of spoiler for now)**

Oh well... I guess it will be up to Ron and Hermoine to stop Voldemort. A well written sequel can go on about them. It would be totally fine. I was about to read what I presumed was the death of Harry Potter when a girl ran into my private area.

She was a little shorter than me but she looked like the same age. She wore a black dress with a cape and red-black striped stockings with red sketchers. She had short jet black hair and a very big yet pale face and very pretty blue eyes, like Jack. She panted slightly as she wiped her forehead. That girl was smoking hot! No literally... _she was smoking. _I jumped back in alarm.

"Whew!" She looked at me and smiled, showing off her white... yet... pointy teeth. "Sorry, sun, can't be out at day time. I'm a vampire." She said as she got closer to me.

My heart leapt into my throat as I shrieked and scrambled behind the tree that shaded us for cover. I peeked out and saw the girl lean in. I hid behind again. _Oh my god I do not want to become a vampire. _This is terrible! Wow, a _vampire! _Who's ready to suck my blood! I do not want to become a vampire!

"No!" The girl cried out, "I won't hurt you, I promise."

I slowly peeked from behind the tree. _She promised... _

"Dad and I don't drink blood like in the stories, silly! We just eat the scarier version of normal human food." She said with a sweet grin. She seemed nice and not the type of a bloodsucker. "What's your name?"

"Rapunzel." I said.

"Mavis." She said as she sat down next to me.

Damn, she was one good looking vampire. I wonder if she is a virgin. But that's totally a good way to bomb first impressions, especially if you are a royal princess. "So... how old are you? Like, you're immortal." Like Jack Frost.

"Yep! I'm almost 200 years old! I live in Transylvania in a hotel for monsters like me." She smiled and batted her thick, short eyelashes. "You?" She asked.

"Just eighteen. I'm the princess here and live in that castle-" I pointed to the castle that towered over the city, Mavis's eyes grew wide with wonder and awe. "But, I haven't lived here for long. You see, I don't have such a happy story. I was kidnapped when I was a baby because I used to have blonde hair with healing powers-" Mavis smiled with awe and urged me to continue. "Well, when I turned eighteen, a guy came to my tower where I was held and helped me see the floating lights which were actually home-coming signals for me. But I got captured again and my kidnapper killed him, he cut my hair to save me as well so the kidnapper wouldn't use my powers." I ended there, surprisingly I didn't cry. "And I was starting to consider him as my boyfriend..."

What Mavis said next surprised me, "I know how you feel."

"You do?" I asked, now becoming intrigued.

"When I was your age, well, add 100 years, some boy found our hotel by mistake. My father tried to send hum off because he was actually a human. We hated humans you see because they killed my mother. But when our eyes met..." Mavis smiled sadly, "we zinged." I raised my eyebrow. "Oh! We fell in love." She clarified, I nodded. "But when everyone found out, he left because of my dad!" She actually laughed. "But dad brought him back since he realized we zinged... and we lived happily ever after." She paused and took a deep breath. "But he's a human and mortal... he died last few years. We had a son but he is mortal too and is older. Way older than me! He's living on his own and, well, you know... I have no one."

Oh, so this girl _did _get laid. And she knew how I felt. We exchanged sorrow smiles. We just sat there in silence until we heard a very loud voice calling for Mavis.

"MAVIS WHERE ARE YOU!? WE'RE IN THE SUN! COME ON OR YOUR FATHER WILL BE WORRIED!" It was a tall lady but her skin was a light shade of teal and she had stitches all over her. It occurred to me that she was a zombie. Gross and freaky, but cool and interesting.

I raised and eyebrow and puckered my lips. Mavis just shrugged and giggled. She began to leave.

"Write me!" She called, "Hotel Transylvania!"

"Sure!" I called back before she dashed into the sun and made a beeline to the next place of shade.

I genuinely smiled. Huh, another girl like me. Hardships. But when I thought about it, it was almost as if she had it tougher. Her son was still alive but he chose not to live with her or by the looks of it see her. He probably thought he was superior since he was older. _Men. _And Mavis was immortal, she would have to live forever with the grief and pain of loosing her loved ones. That just put everything into perspective for me. Maybe I shouldn't be such a sourpuss and live.

**(Spoilers) **So I returned my attention to _the Chamber of Secrets. _Harry's pain in his arm was consuming his body, his breathing was ragged, his heart was slowing down, and his vision was fading. Harry Potter was dying, oh he's de- whoa!_ What!? No way! _

No way could Fawkes have known Harry was down here to begin with.

No way could Fawkes enter the Chamber because the bird wouldn't be able to get through because Ron has neither the magic or muscles to move any of that rubble.

That bird was gone!

And of course phoenix's have tears of healing powers...

**Spoiler:** Harry lives

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it everyone! Whew! My god these chapters are long! Sorry that it took so long to update (was reading another book) and no Jack Frost... he wasn't mentioned in chapter three (Gus) so don't kill me! Anyways, I hope you all liked it. Happy belated Thanksgiving, make sure to leave a review as it makes me incredibly happy:) Please check out my other stories! Anyways, thank you all so much for reading and have a good day! Peace!<strong>

**-SkatingDJ **


	4. Pain Demands to be Felt

**Hi everyone! Okay, let me just say that I'm sorry about last chapter, I'm being honest, that chapter was pure shit:( I deeply apologize. I was rushing through the end because it's so damn long. But I have to do it because I'm committed! I got this guys;) Don't worry. That's why I updated a little sooner. I made sure to work harder and focus in this chapter so I hope it's a little better. I'll save my request for the end, but for now begin chapter 4!**

**Guy (the Croods) – Peter Van Houten **

**A/N: AN IMPERIAL AFFLICTION (RAPUNZEL'S STORY) IS FROZEN WITH A BAD ENDING! I changed it, so ignore the chapter where it says its about a book on cancer.**

**Questions of the Day: What is the play Rapunzel goes to see?**

* * *

><p>After my encounter with Mavis, I began to feel tired and headed home. It was getting late anyways. I went up to my room, got into a nightgown and snuggled beneath my lush covers. This had to be my most favorite place in the world. Right here! I leaned over to my nightstand and grabbed <em>An Imperial Affliction. <em>I flipped open to the first place and began reading it all over again for the millionth time. You know why I like it? It's got a bad ending.

_AIA _is about a girl named Anna and her sister, they are princesses of a kingdom. Her sister (who's older) has these powers. One day, the sister hurts Anna. They take Anna to a doctor who removes her memory and tells the sister she must control her powers. The sister shuts herself in her room as Anna is clueless as to why. The parents go on a business trip on a boat and drown, leaving the older sister with the crown. Anna lashes out during the coronation and makes the sister loose it, revealing her powers. The sister goes somewhere secluded and plans to live there. Anna comes to find her and bring her back. When Anna does, they get in a fight and the sister hurts Anna by mistake. The kingdom's guards captures the sister and bring both girls back home. The sister is locked away and Anna ends up dying due to her sister's powers. The sister finds out of her sister's death and the kingdom stays under the curse the sister laid upon it (by mistake) forever.

Yeah, sad sad ending. But it's life. Reality. The ugly truth. I myself lived a fairy tale until Eugene died and my hair was cut off. But what can I do about it? _Nothing. _I have to go and live on by myself and keep striding forwards. It's hard and I don't like it, but I have to or else I'll go insane. Although, I do wish this story had an epilogue or a sequel or something so I could answer a few questions:

Did everyone die in the kingdom under the sister's curse? What happened to the kingdom?

Did the sister relive the curse and/or control her powers and become the rightful queen?

Does she get married, have sex (cause she's sexy), and have an heir to the throne?

Just what happens after it all? Somewhere inside my heart, I do wish it had more of an ending. Or dare I say, a _happy _ending. A sequel would be perfect though, like _Harry Potter. _But as I said, the story puts everything in perspective. How life is not always a happy ending even though you wish for it like a dream. I had a dream once. Oh well, life is not a wish-granting factory. _Even though sometimes I wished it could be. _

_AIA _was the only book ever published by Guy. They say he's writing a journal of his adventures since he lives by himself in the wilderness. One day I hope I could go into the wilderness and ask Guy a few of my dying questions about the story. I know, stupid, but I couldn't wait forever.

While I was reading my book, I couldn't help but smile and think that Jack Frost was reading the exact same words. I wondered if he liked it or disliked the book since it wasn't much of a fantasy or action one like _Harry Potter. _Oh! I was supposed to send him an Air Mail once I had finished _the Sorcerer's Stone. _I snatched a scroll of parchment, a quill, and ink and quickly jotted down,

_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone review: Sickly magical. Happy ending, not my favorite. But overall, pretty decent I must say. I'm already on the Chamber of Secrets. How's AIA? _

_Rapunzel _

I whistled for a Terrible Terror. One came flying to my balcony and perched on the fence. I attached it to it's claws and gave it a snack before it flapped away. Sure, those little dragons were scurvy and small but they could fly, _fast. _Not as fast as a full grown but still... it was dang fast for it's size! It always awed me, and the thought of dragons in general. In no more than ten minutes, the Terror came back with a crumpled piece of school paper in it's mouth.

_I'm at the library and not going to say anything until I finish it, I'm almost done. But I must say... I'm a little embarrassed for recommending Harry Potter. But you say it's decent and you have the second book (which is a great addition) so I presume you aren't appalled at me. _

_But is Anna gonna get killed? Cause I'm not liking the situation... with the dangerous sister and optimistic Anna. If Anna does get killed however, I'm going to hunt that sister down and gouge out her eyes. _

_When can I see you?_

_Jack F. _

I giggled to myself and wrote back immediately.

_No spoilers, Frost! But it seems to be that you are into it. And you are most certainly not seeing me until you finish AIA! _

_Rapunzel _

I gave the Terror the letter and tickled it behind the ears. It smiled with glee and quickly scurried off into the sky. In no time, the Terror came back.

_Don't reply. I'm going to stop writing and start reading! _

_Jack_

I didn't reply. I smuggled a raw fish from the kitchen and gave it to the Terror to take it home to it's family. It took it gratefully and flew away. I need to get used to flirting again (last time I was flirted with was with Eugene) and recognize the lovely sensation once again.

* * *

><p>Next morning I "attended class" as they were learning about and how to write poetry. They were beautiful and pretty nice to listen to. I wanted to write one but of course, <em>all I'm supposed to do is observe. <em>Very romantic most of them. It made me chuckle that the kids didn't know exactly what they were saying, stuff like dying for their loved one or having an affair. To be honest, a few years ago, I would roll my eyes at romance. But I guess now that I've been through a lot and changed... that's changed as well.

When I was excused and said my farewell to the kids and tell them how they did (I always say they did lovely even if they did a shitty job) I found my mom strolling around at the curb way and some townsfolk raising their caps to her. Did she seriously just wait for me the whole freaking time? _Moms. _

"Did you just wait here the whole time?" I asked her.

"No dear! I strolled around, making sure everything was in order like all queens should do." She said as if it were enough. (for me anyways)

"_And?" _I asked, squinting. Cause walking around must have been boring.

"Purchased a book and got something to drink!" Mom had that _viola _in her voice that meant, 'Yep! That's what I did and it's enough!'

I sighed and rolled my eyes sarcastically and gave her a quick hug. "And _I'm _the one who needs to get a life." I smiled and walked with her, my hands on her shoulders. She attempted to smile back, but she was clearly not amused. "Wanna go see a play?" I asked, trying to ease the situation.

"Sure. What do you want to see?" She asked.

"Let's go and see what's on." I said and leaned my head against her and raised my shoulders.

We hailed a buggy and was driven to the theater. We watched a play about a princess who was destined to marry a certain prince, but she loved someone else. After such and such goes on (the famous balcony scene of the play and the prince versus the true lover), She plans a ceremony of her 'death' and pretends to be dead in hopes that the prince she is supposed to marry thinks she's dead and will leave. But her lover ends up seeing her and think she's dead. Unable to live without her, he kills himself. The princess awakes to her lover dead and kills herself. That's how it ends. It was quite beautiful actually.

When we got home, I headed straight for my room and I saw a Terrible Terror grooming itself on my balcony with a piece of paper next to it.

_Please tell me that some little kid ripped out the last 20 pages or so of this copy book in the library, because I have not reached the end of it. Please tell me Rapunzel that I have not reached the end of it..._

_OH MY GOD DOES THE WHOLE KINGDOM DIE? WHAT HAPPENS TO THE SISTER? WHAT IS THIS BS!? I mean, I guess Anna dies and that's it. CRUEL DUDES. Write me back when you can. _

_Jack F. _

I couldn't hold back a laugh. That was the same feeling I had when I finished the book for the very first time. I snatched the letter and some writing supplies, let the Terror perch on my shoulder for the ride (which reminded me of Pascal, the poor little guy) and dashed down the hall and into the garden.

I don't like being caged in my room 24-7. After all, I had been already for the majority of my life. And I love nature and animals. It's just that I don't feel comfortable lately around things that I used to love. Once I got outside, I plopped down in the luscious green grass next to a rose bush and under a cherry tree and wrote Jack back.

The Terror returned after a considerable amount of time.

_Sorry for the delay, princess. But you kinda wrote me at a bad time. Write now, I'm dodging toys and broken objects and Santa's workshop because Hiccup here is wreaking havoc and having a tantrum. I hate to do this but do you think you can come over asap? Ask the Terror to give you a dragon cause your gonna need one to get here! And bundle up! _

_Jack _

No wonder why the handwriting was sloppier than normal. Poor Hiccup. As much as I didn't want to face the bitter cold or be in a tantrums presence, it was for the boys. I gave the Terror my orders and asked for it on the double. He came back quickly with a Monstrous Nightmare. I hopped on its neck and it flew north. Lucky I changed into some jeans and a jacket cause it got COLD. I became stiff and tense the closer I got. Eek! I'm glad I was riding a Nightmare because it can catch on fire and right now it was radiating some nice heat. As long as it didn't catch on fire, I would be okay.

When we made it to the pole, I could see an ice palace below on a mountain. _Amazing. _But even from a distance, I could here some cries of a guy screaming. I cringed. _Ouch. _Even the Nightmare was trying to shake it off. We landed at the gates and the Nightmare flew off, promising it would return. I knocked once and two yetis (_oh my god, yetis! They are real!_) opened the grand gates of ice and a big man with a white beard allowed me to enter.

I hadn't really thought of it that I could possibly meet _Santa Clause. _Kids my age don't believe in such fairy tale's (not even my mother or Merida) but I always did. And here was the Santa Clause, standing in front of me. I hadn't really thought it through that this would actually happen. _Oh my god! _

"Rapunzel? Nice to meet you." Santa said and chuckled and greeted me inside. He had a very thick Russian accent. "Call me North."

"Hello North." I said with a grin. "Um, Jack said I could come over."

North and I cringed when we heard another cry come from the floor. North didn't look to happy with the situation and elves (_elves!_) were toppling over here and there due to the cries. "Ah... yes. They are down in the basement." He leaned down and whispered, "That would be Hiccup. Good luck!" North then jogged off. _Thanks, I need it. _I guess he really didn't want to deal with the situation or why on earth the two boys were here, but I didn't blame him. I was kind of cautious myself.

I opened the closet that was in the foyer and went down the stairs, the wails growing louder.

"Rapunzel!" Jack said exasperatedly as he rushed towards me, deflecting a pillow with his staff that had been tossed at him (not on purpose). "You're here!" He looked relieved that I had arrived. "Hiccup! Rapunzel from Control Group is here!" He called and shouted out to Hiccup. He leaned in and whispered, "Just a fair reminder, Hiccup is in the middle of a tantrum."

In the basement, toys and broken toys littered the ground as I saw Hiccup sitting on a bean bag and mashing away at a video game controller. There was a new TV on the wall and he seemed to be battling other cartoons as a cartoon character. Health gauges, items, and platforms and other doohickeys filled the screen. _Super Smash Bros Brawl. _

Jack and I approached to the bean bags and as Jack raised his eyebrows and sighed. He began to discuss a polite and well mannered conversation with me as if there wasn't a guy crying in front of us. "You look nice, Rapunzel the mortal human. Especially since it's way below freezing and your wearing only jeans and a leather jacket. But Hiccup is upset and you must dress well for him especially since he is going to loose a limb soon and will be utterly painful-"

A loud whine and howl came from Hiccup that sounded a lot like a dragon's call.

I scowled and made a sour face. Jack probably didn't like the fact that I was layered no more than him and didn't look cold, making him look like a normal guy. "Hiccup won't even look at me and my _'nice looks' _because I look nothing like Astrid!"

A horrendous sob and shrill of hurt came from Hiccup as I cowered back. _Yikes! _

Jack tensed up and bared his teeth in a cringe stance, "Uh... kinda bad subject to bring up, Burnett." Jack crouched down and picked up the second game controller and began playing as a character. "Astrid's all taken care of and whatever, chick's a bitch. We'll deal with her later." Jack began mashing the game controller as well.

"Bro! You're gonna get blown off the screen!-" Jack informed Hiccup as his character saved Hiccup's character's sorry ass. "Lemme cover ya." After a few mashes and the violence had just turned to punches (no character's flying off screen in other words), Jack returned his attention to me. "Anyways, got any princess, lady-like words of wisdom for the fella?"

"U-um..." I stuttered as I watched Hiccup go ham on another character in a flurry of moves. I swayed my hands back and forth, clapping each time they came forward and rocked on my heels and toes and whistled. I flexed my hands and shrugged. "Just keep doing what you're doing..." Hiccup sent a character off screen in a flash of sparks. _That couldn't have felt good. _

Jack nodded with a straight face and glanced at Hiccup (who had tears streaming merciless down his face, poor guy) briefly. "Pain demands to be felt," Jack said which was a line from _AIA. _

More characters started to ambush Jack and Hiccup. Hiccup made a stupid mistake and didn't help Jack defeat the first two ambushes. "Shit Hiccup! I'm gonna die!" Jack said as sweetly as he could even though it was a statement of anger. The two boys then go on an all out attack but then get tossed off screen.

_Game Over. You Loose..._

"Another go at the game, Hic?" Jack asked politely.

Hiccup shook his head no and said something completely different, "She didn't want to do it after..." his voice got choked and he let out a sob. He obviously meant Astrid.

"She didn't want to dump a guy who lost a foot." I said and kneeled next to him, rubbing his shoulder and comforting him.

Hiccup snorted. "She said she couldn't handle it," he said in a snooty voice, "_I'm _the one who's gonna lose a foot and _she _can't handle it!" He said with all the hatred and sarcasm in the world. Jack's sarcasm would be at his mercy at this moment.

I took this into prospect: Hiccup's going to loose a foot (which is going to be bloody painful for the rest of his life), his dragon (which he would sacrifice himself for) is dead, and his girlfriend is being a total bitch. That's gotta be rough. "I'm sorry." I almost broke out into a few tears myself.

Hiccup puckered his lips and shook his head. "This is totally unacceptable." His fists tightened.

I sighed, and then took on a different prospect (Astrid's POV). "To be fair, Hiccup. She probably can't handle the fact that you're loosing a limb and will be in pain for the rest of your life and she can't do anything about it. But the thing that makes it stupid is that _she's _not the one dealing with it, _you _are." I looked at Jack who just shrugged.

Hiccup scoffed and shook his head as it bowed down. "I kept telling her 'always' today. Over and over and over again, but she just ignored and talked over me... as if I was already gone." Hiccup paused and then his face turned to pure hatred and anguish, causing me to recoil and Jack take a step back. "SHE PROMISED! HOW CAN YOU BREAK A PROMISE YOU MADE TO YOUR LOVED ONE?" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

I agreed with him with all my heart. I never break a promise. Ever. Even on the tinniest little things or on people I don't know. But another truth was, "Sometimes people don't know the promise they're making when they make it."

"But you keep the promise anyways! Whether you like it or not!" Hiccup sniffed and sobbed. "That's what love is! Keeping promises anyways! True love! Don't you believe in true love, Rapunzel?" Hiccup wailed.

I sighed and looked down at my feet. Truth was, he had a point. And I swear, if I looked the definition of 'true love' on the internet for examples, this would be number one. And another thing I'll never admit to anyone is that I do believe in true love. Because it exists. I've experienced it before. But that must mean that Astrid never loved him truthfully. _Ouch. _

I must have stared at the ground a long time because Hiccup answered it for me, "Well I believe in true love. And I love Astrid Hofferson, always have and always will-" he said, but I could here the tinniest waver and hint of doubt in his voice when he said 'will', "_She promised me always!_" He roared. He bolted up and faced me.

I slowly extended my arms, wanting to give him a heart-warming hug but he stormed away. That's when Jack and I saw rage consume his body.

"Um, Hiccup? Buddy?" Jack said tentatively.

"What?" Hiccup said darkly and as cold as ice, even colder than Jack. _Ha ha. _

"Erm..." Jack stuttered, "you look a little troubled, my friend."

That's when Hiccup let out some sort of battle cry (that made me flinch) and began kicking and beating the crap out of the bean bag. It began to rip as Styrofoam balls began to pour out of it.

"Yeah!" Jack wooted as he pumped his arms into the air. "Beat the shit outta that beanie!"

When the sack was empty, Hiccup snatched it and began shredding it apart with his bare hands like an animal. When that was nothing but a tatty fabric sack, he grasped a plastic bat (made for like five year olds) and began beating it on a shelf with old toys on it.

Jack and I just stared at Hiccup blankly. It kinda reminded me of us being perverts that day when we met and watched Hiccup and Astrid have sex. Oh the irony! Jack finally looked at me and smirked, ignoring Hiccup for once, "I cannot stop thinking about that book!"

"I know right?" I cheered and smiled.

"He never said what happened to the rest of the character's though." He said sadly.

"No." I said, equally sad. "He moved into the wilderness which does make me think he's gonna write a _wild _sequel about what's going to happen to the kingdom. I written and sent him a bunch of Air Mail but he never replies. Hmm..." I hummed solemnly. I looked at Jack who wasn't listening as my eyelids became half open with utter dullness.

Jack stealthily made his to Hiccup who was still thrashing with the pillow. "Bro," he began and grasped Hiccup's shoulders firmly. Gotta remember, Hiccup was a scrawny, skinny kid and weak so Jack easily had the upper hand in strength. "Dude, pillow sacks don't break. Try something that breaks cause you need to break something!"

Hiccup snatched a toy soldier off of the shelf and raised it above his head, ready to meet the toy's demise.

"Yes!" Jack cheered with permission as the toy soldier smashed to the floor.

"Won't North get upset?" I asked.

"Nah... they're old, it's not Christmas, and it's not my fault!" Jack cackled. "He won't mind this time. If he does, I'll take the blame like a boss." He said and smirked.

By now, dozens of beaten toys littered the floor. "Get at 'em!" Jack cheered.

Jack whispered to me, "I've been kinda looking for a way to tell North that I'm not all that interested or thrilled in making toys so this is perfect! As I said, I'll take the blame, or in my case, _the fame, _like a boss." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes and sighed. _Oh Jack. _

Hiccup screamed and roared as he swiped away all the toys from the shelf and mashed them all to a splintering pulp. I winced at all this madness, I had never seen such a wild thing before. I guess this is what Mother Gothel was trying to protect me from. _Men madness. Understandable._ Once every toy was nothing but waste, Hiccup calmed down at a certain degree.

"Feel better?" Jack asked.

"No." Hiccup growled, his body still shaking with rage and his chest heaving.

"That's the thing with pain," Jack walked over to Hiccup and patted him, he looked at me, "it demands to be felt."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it folks! Chapter four! I do hope that this was an improvement from last chapter, ugh. I'm still striving for how I wrote the first one. But anyways, thank you all so much so much for reading. Do you think we can get a review for this one? That was be amazing:) <strong>

**Whoever is reading this, do you think you could check out my other story, "Frosty Wings" ? It really means a lot to me and I want that story to be successful. Thanks everyone!:) Bye! Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ**


End file.
